


¿Aceptame por favor?

by TRANScendtheBInary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Biphobia, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I NEED MORE TRANS LANCE, Implied Keith/Lance (Voltron) - Freeform, Internalized Homophobia, Klangst (Voltron), Langst (Voltron), Personality Disorder, Slurs Are Used, Trans Character, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Lance (Voltron), Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRANScendtheBInary/pseuds/TRANScendtheBInary
Summary: Keeping secrets is a pain, keeping secrets while being forced to live with 6 other people sucks.  Of course nothing goes right, there is an incident involving a fist to the ribs and everyone ends up happy in the end.EDIT: Now with Fanart!





	¿Aceptame por favor?

**Author's Note:**

> So what made this happen was the severe lack of Trans!Lance, so I figured why the heck not. Everyone always HCs Keith as Trans, but I want more Trans!Lance who is bisexual! So yeah, here's my Angsty vent fic. PLEASE READ THE TAGS, there is potentially triggering material and slurs are used. SO LIKE YEAH!
> 
> EDIT: someone mentioned that my ranting was rude, so I fixed it to try and not attack the fandom, sorry about that.

Secrets are hard to keep when you're one of seven people aboard a massive alien space ship. Of course then again, secrets are also significantly easier to keep if you avoid interacting with said people. To the unsuspecting eye, Lance would appear to be a motormouth incapable of keeping quiet much less a secret. That would be a lie. Secrets were something Lance had easily learned to keep, after all being one of 5 siblings made it a key factor to whether or not you got TV privileges and often lead to favoritism. Out of all his siblings, Lance was the one everyone went to because he knew when to keep his mouth shut.

***

At the age of 8 Delancey Sanchez earned the nickname Lance, after a sharp jab to her older brother ribs left him winded on the floor.

~*~

Age 10 arrives with a pile of hair on the floor and a blank stare out the window. Her brother standing at the door in shock.

For the first time she began to doubt herself, Delancey became Lance, and the elegant clothes adorning her closet disgusted her. Delancey was merely a clever disguise, Delancey was wrong. Sadly she found no support or comfort from the family around her. Instead she found confusion and fear.

"Just a tomboy, of course she's always been a fan of heavy sports."

"Surrounded by boys her entire life, it's no wonder."

Confusion turned to fear which became disgust. For the first time, but not the last, she fell asleep to the sounds of angered voices echoing through the bedroom walls.

One Year and some Marriage counseling later, Delancey was given her first binder.

~*~

At the age of 13, Delancey was christened Lance. Much to her families dismay she showed no interest in the lace and ribbons her grandmother offered. Nor did her love of sports decrease. She entered middle school as Lance Sanchez, ladies man and Casanova extraordinaire.

"Hello ladies, the name's Lance. Your future knight in shining armor." No one would know, all records of Delancey had been erased. Years of fighting had worn down her father, her mother enraged at his hatred of anything that deviated from his skewed norm.

~*~

Age 15, Lance discovered a new found love of boys. He didn't think twice about giving his best friend of 3 years a goodbye kiss. He did think twice about the look of shock that slowly turned into disgust. That night words filled with hate were shouted over dinner as he picked at the moros y cristianos on the plate in front of him.

"Rosa, I could tolerate my daughter dressing in drag, but a f*g is too much."

Once again he found himself in bed counting the glowing stars on his ceiling as the remnants of fighting resounded through the room.

~*~

Entering the Garrison at the age of 16 was a blessing for Lance. Upon arriving he was immediately pulled into a warm hug by a friendly Hawaiian boy.

"Hello! You must be Lance, apparently we're roommates. DUDE YOU LIKE TRANSFORMERS?" The greeting would lead to one of his strongest friendships.

***

Being discovered unconscious on the cool metal floor, hollow raspy breaths, however was not so great. Lance had fucked up majorly, forgotten his first rule of basic survival... Let no one in, let no one see the pain you bear. Of course he should've realized that the idiot boy with the ridiculous mullet was too serious for his own good. What he wasn't expecting however was said boy forcing him into a 30 minute hand-to-hand combat fight while he was wearing his binder. He had ignored the warning signs, the sharp pain jutting through his ribs and had taken him up on his offer.

"Lance? Dude, you seriously need to be careful. Do you want to permanently damage your ribs?"

The only feeling left was utter shock, followed quickly by panic. His vision was starting to blur as tears began to pour out of his eyes.

"Hamau Ano , pololei hanu . Na mea a pau e uku."

For the first time since he was 8 years old, Lance bawled.

***

  
Skip forwards, sneaking out, rescuing his hero Shiro from the evil clutches of government spies (Lance swears they work for Area 51 and that they knew about aliens), discovering a giant flying blue lion and thawing out an Alien Princess who also happened to be 10,000 years old. Lance was overwhelmed. Being at the Garrison had given his stability, and now his life was being uprooted again. Forget the notion that he'd never see earth again, that he'd never dance the Canción Cubana Bolero with his sister Sophia, or listen to the music at church on Sunday's. Once again he finds himself drowning in the vast emptiness of space, his ceiling no longer full of glow in the dark stars for him to count.

More often than not he found himself laying in bed staring at the ceiling with unfeeling empty eyes. He couldn't find a reason to continue with his routine. Sure he was all smiles around the team at dinner, and still flirted with any living thing that showed a hint of interest. But that was all an elaborate façade, a mask to wear, a fake. He couldn't help but feel like an imposter in his own body.

Soon every compliment, every "Good job Lance, you've really improved.", every soft smile started feeling like a lie. He was lying to them, he was a fake. Lance wasn't real, how could he be, he was an abomination, a disgrace to God. He found himself withdrawing, his smiles becoming forced and his laughs no longer quite as loud. He knew the team was worried, but he couldn't tell them.

_They'll hate you._

_Why would they accept you, if you can't even accept yourself._

_You lead them on, you LIED!_

The voices kept taunting him. He couldn't find any fucks left to give.

***

"Lance pay attention, Jesus. If you're not going to even try and defend yourself then the least you can do is tell me so I don't waste my time!" Lance jerks back to reality. Where was he? Oh... Right. Training with Keith. Well with the team, but at the moment he was going Mano et Mano with the man of the hour himself.

A sharp tug at his chest gives him pause. How long had he been wearing his binder anyways? He actually couldn't remember. That usually wasn't a good sign. He couldn't even remember anything past dinner last night, after Allura mentioned how slim his figure was.

"You really do have a slim figure, easily pass as a woman if you tried."

How the conversation had even made it to discussing his figure he couldn't say. A feeling of lightheadedness arrives, faces and words blurring together as he succumbs to the ever pleasant feeling of separation from reality.

"LANCE!" Sharp pain erupts from his chest. He can't breath. Oh god, where had all the air gone. He could have sworn that a minute ago there was air present in his lungs. Black erupts on the edges of his vision as he falls to his knees attempting to inhale any of that precious thing called oxygen. How had he forgotten to block?

"-ce."

A bright light cuts through the darkness.

"-ance, I'm going to need you to focus." Was that Shiro? He could feel someone's arms around his body. Their hands were pressing into-

"GET OFF, GETOFFGETOFFGETOFF! Por favor, Dios, por favor! No más, duele. No puedo respirar. No puedo respirar. Madre María, no puedo respirar. No puedo respirar." Blurry figures frown above him. Why weren't they helping him breath? Why wasn't anyone doing anything?

"Lance... Um... Fuck, Uh ... tio , tu pecho - aglutinante, lo que necesita para quitárselo?"

Hunk had to be kidding him right? Right? Take of his binder, risk being kicked out of Voltron because of it? HA! Lance struggles against the warm feeling surrounding him. He could feel resistance, his breathing was still erratic and oxygen was still not coming in fast enough. Stumbling he separates himself from the concerned figures.

"Sanchez... You need to calm down." The voice belonged to the shadow with a red jacket... Who was that again... He couldn't remember, he felt like he was floating. A mullet... Oh yeah, Keith, that bastard punched him.

"Calm? I'm calm! I'm so chill I caused the Ice Age. Look at me being calm over here. Is anyone else having difficulty brea-". Lance is cut off, strong arms wrapping around him.

"Just breath you idiot. In and out, follow my breath." Lance couldn't understand why Keith of all people was calming him down, but he could tell that his binder was seriously fucking up his chest at this point.

"Get off. Now." Ignoring the hurt expression on Keith's face, Lance shoves him back and then proceeds to pass out on the spot.

***

18 Hours later finds Lance jerking awake in his bed, eyes frantic and panic settling in.  Ow, why the fuck did his chest hurt like hell?

"Whoa buddy, you need to lay back down before you screw up your ribs even more."  Hunk leans over, an ever comforting prescence.  Lance frowns at that comment.  He also spots movement behind Hunk and finds his face full of Allura with tears in her eyes.

"Lance I am so sorry, Hunk informed me of my comment at dinner last night!"  Lance whips his head around and glares at the aforementioned person.

"Dude, I had to, like seriously you broke 2 ribs and bruised at least 4, any longer and you would've risked permanent deformation!"  Hunk sounded genuinely upset, and guilt stabs at his heart.    
  


"Lance, we need to talk."  Oh god, the serious take-no-prisoners Space Dad voice.  Lance smiles weakly at the source, who was currently hovering at the edge of the bed hands clenching and unclenching.

"Hehe, oh hey Shiro.  Come to visit me on my death bed, I'm touched."  A weak attempt that was immediately seen through by everyone present. 

"Cut the shit Lance, why didn't you tell us?  Like seriously man, why would you risk it?!"  Pidge, bless her (their, Pidge had told Lance that either set was fine) was never one to beat around the bush.

"I..."  Sudden realization occurs, he was not wearing his binder... His chest was clear to all present... Oh he could feel the beginnings of a panic attack.

"Lance."  Sharp jarring tones interrupt the oncoming storm, Lance yelps and faces... Keith.  

"Sweet Jesus Keith, you look like shit?  Seriously man, you ever hear of sleep?!"  Keith's hair was a mess and his clothes weren't much better.  His eyes also had some nasty bags beneath them and were slightly bloodshot.

"I'm sorry."  That was unexpected, an apology from the lord of stone cold answers himself.

"EH? Why?"  Lance was confused, this wasn't how the interaction was supposed to go... They were supposed to hate him, want him gone.

"Lance, I don't know why you didn't tell us.  But we don't care, you're Lance Sanchez, Blue Paladin and fellow defender of the universe.  You are who you are."  Lance's chest constricts, his lip wobbles.  Oh god he was not going to start crying in front of his hero, idol, reason for joining the goddamn Garrison.

"I-I'm sorry I s-should've told you guys, but like what if you didn't accept me what if you hated me what-" For the second time since he was 8, Lance found himself bawling.  Unlike when he was 8, he now found himself surrounded by people, their warm embrace speaking louder than words.

The voices finally shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY FUCK SOMEONE DREW ME FANART!!!!
> 
> See the wonderful art here, and give the artist some love.
> 
>  
> 
> [Fanart](http://artclusters.tumblr.com/post/150425448400/doodles-for-the-awesome-short-sweet-trans-lance)


End file.
